El pasado siempre vuelve
by NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc
Summary: Un secreto oculto por más de 16 años. Una nueva profesora de DCLAO. Un profugo declarado inocente. Y un curso muy divertido para alguien tan especial como Snape. ¿Tendra Sirius algo que ver con todo esto?
1. Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts

_Antes que nada debo decir que los personajes no son mios, son todos de J.K.Rowling excepto algunos inventados por mi. _

Y ahora…a leer!

**------------------------------------------------**

El reloj de la torre principal de Hogwarts marcaba las ocho y media y a lo lejos, en el horizonte se podía ver como algun resto del sol todavía se asomaba dandole a la casi noche un toque mágico y brillante. En lo alto ya se podía vislumbrar la luna, aquella noche luna nueva, y a lo lejos del lago se podía ver una pequeña barca con dos personas en su interior, una sombra más grande que la otra. En aquella noche sosegada, hasta los murmullos de aquellas sombras se podían oír. Una voz sin duda era de hombre, y por la grandaria de aquel ser estaba claro quien era, Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques del castillo y amigo de todo ser humano con bondad en su interior.

Durante un par de minutos no se oyó nada, pero la pequeña barca chocó contra las rocas de la orilla del lago e hizo bastante ruido.

-Hagrid, un poco más de cuidado- le dijo sonriente su compañera. Bajó con ayuda de Hagrid y aunque la luz no era la más adecuada se podía ver que era una señorita de muy buen ver. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y ondulado, sus ojos de un color verde muy claro brillaban con entusiasmo por volver a ver, después de más de 15 años, el imponente colegió. Llevaba ropa muggle, una camisa blanca ajustada con los primeros botones sueltos y una falda negra bastante corta, a juego los zapatos de tacón alto también negros. Llevaba en la mano una túnica negra con botones verdes oscuros y unas gafas de sol puestas a modo de diadema.

-Venga vamos- le dijo con cariño Hagrid. Los dos empezaron a andar hacia las grandes puertas de roble macizo de la entrada. La atravesaron sin problemas pues estas estaban abiertas esperando la llegada de la nueva profesora adjunta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En el gran comedor la mayoría de los alumnos empezaban a sentarse y a servirse en sus platos las delicias preparadas por los elfos, y algunos rezagados entraban intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que no se les viera, pues cada vez que alguien entraba las puertas hacían un tremendo ruido.

Aquella noche era 1 de Setiembre y por tanto estaba a punto de hacerse la selección como cada año. Muchos vieron que había sillas sin ocupar en la mesa de los profesores pero no hicieron mayor caso pues estaban contándose las vacaciones que habían pasado durante los meses de descanso.

El sonido de las puertas principales abrirse hizo que todos se giraran para ver a los nuevos. Estos miraban hasta el mínimo detalle con miedo y alucinación, andaban con inercia mientras levantaban sus cabezas para observar el techo, bueno mejor dicho el cielo estrellado que se mostraba aquella noche.

Delante de ellos iba la profesora y subdirectora Minerva Mcgonagall, con evidente seriedad en sus facciones. Subió los pequeños escalones y cogió un pergamino que había en la mesa, delante de Albus Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un taburete y desenrolló el pergamino. Entonces empezó a nombrar a cada uno de los niños que esperaban entusiasmados. El sombrero seleccionador lo tubo difícil aquella noche, pues se podría decir que fueron los futuros alumnos más complicados; cada uno tenía algo de cada casa y la mayoría fueron a la casa que quisieron, pues así se lo pedían al sombrero.

Una vez terminada la selección y los aplausos cesaron, el director Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar comienzo al tan famoso discurso de bienvenida.  
-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba-. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros, nada grave claro está, más bien estas noticias son buenas, evidentemente según la persona..- dijo sonriendo, pues para él estaba claro que si lo eran.- Este año contaremos con un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero el puesto será ocupado por dos aurores de gran prestigio, uno de ellos desprestigiado durante muchos años por..Bueno eso ahora no importa. Como veis hay tres sillas vacías, una de ellas es de nuestro guardabosque y este año profesor de C.C.M, la otra es del profesor de DCLAO, que esta noche no ha podido estar con nosotros y la otra es también de la profesora de DCLAO. – dijo y paró unos segundos para tomar aire, entonces las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Hagrid y a un mujer- Justo a tiempo- sonrió Albus- Aquí tenéis a la señorita Ambers, vuestra profesora de defensa.  
Los alumnos, sobre todo el grupo masculino, no quitaron la vista de encima a la mujer.  
Esta andaba con serenidad, mirando al frente sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su cara. Se sentó en la mesa de los profesores justo al lado de Severus Snape, quien la miró con reprobación por su atuendo, ella solo le sonrió alzando una ceja.- Calladito estás más mono- le susurró y miró al frente.  
Andrea, que era así como se llamaba, estaba contenta de poder volver allí, pero aún no sabía quien sería su compañero de trabajo…

Dos horas después, cuando la cena concluyó todos los alumnos se levantaron y los más pequeños fueron guiados hacia sus salas comunes por los prefectos.

En el Gran Comedor solo quedaron los profesores que charlaban animadamente mientras terminaban de tomar el postre.

-Me alegro que accedieras a volver a Londres- le dijo Albus a Andrea

-Bueno, en Francia ya no podía hacer mucho más, llegué a jefa de aurores, pero con las lesiones que tengo…no podía aguantar mucho más allí.- dijo suspirando y cogiendo la copa de vino para tomar un sorbo.

-Los alumnos son difíciles, pero creo que te adaptaras- le dijo Minerva, viéndola como cuando era estudiante. Le tenía un especial cariño.

-No sé quien será más difícil, aguantarlos o que me aguanten- comentó ella con parsimonia.

-Ahí tienes toda la razón Ambers- le dijo Snape, haciendo que está girara hacia su lado izquierdo

-Nadie te dio vela en este entierro- le contestó ácidamente. Albus sonreía, pues sabía desde el primer momento como se llevarían, nunca se había aguantado, siempre tenían temporadas buenas y otras no tanto.. Y verlos ahora…definitivamente se iba a reír mucho este año.

Minutos más tarde todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios, aunque hubo gente del personal docente que decidió tomar una copa antes de ir a dormir.

-Vienes?- le preguntó Andrea a Snape cuando este iba a las mazmorras.

-Yo, porque tendría que ir?- dijo sin confiarse mucho él

-Pues..porque..Hace más de 15 años que no nos vemos?- dijo irónica ella

-Tampoco es que te haya echado de menos- respondió con altanería

-No importa, yo tampoco- rió- pero una copa no viene mal nunca-

-Esta bien- dijo no muy convencido y la siguió por el camino que llevaba a la torre de astronomía- Antes te encantaba venir aquí- susurró sin apenas darse cuenta. Ella no dijo nada, pero sonrió en la oscuridad. Doblaron en la esquina donde subía la escalera, allí había un cuadro totalmente negro, solo una estrella brillante rodeada de otras daba vida al tapiz.

-Orión..- suspiró y el cuadro se abrió dando paso a una enorme sala de estar. En el suelo había una alfombra rojo tierra que cubría parte de la entrada, en la parte derecha había una mesa de madera con sus sillas, una enorme estantería llena de libros y un armario, el cual estaría lleno de ingredientes. Al fondo, pasando por un pilar estaba la habitación, con una cama en el centro, un armario bastante grande de roble, un espejo de pie y un escritorio, en la parte derecha había una puerta, que supuso que seria el baño. Al lado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara antigua de velas, bueno toda la habitación estaba llena de velas pequeñas de distintos olores.

-Aún conservas tu manía..- apuntó él sonriendo, bueno más bien con un intento de sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no sonreía.

-Y veo que tu aún te acuerdas…para no soportarme te acuerdas de muchas cosas- ella rió y dejó la túnica encima de la silla.- Que quieres tomar?- dijo yendo hacía uno de los armarios donde tenía la bebida ( el día anterior había ido y llevado todas sus cosas)

-Un whisky con hielo- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

-Toma- le dijo ella y se sentó a su lado con una copa en la mano también.

-Supongo que no te habrás tomado muy bien lo de tu nuevo compañero..- dijo disfrutando de ese momento

-De que hablas?- le preguntó ella intrigada

-Bueno..después de tantos años volverte a encontrar con Black no deb..- dijo pero ella le interrumpió

-Black, No..no puede ser..- dijo agachandose y poniendo las dos manos en su cabeza- Esto es una broma verdad?-

-No, los dos sereis profesores de defensa- dijo mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de whisky y dejaba el vaso encima de la mesa.

-Porque acepté este trabajo, joder!- se echó hacia atrás y suspiró. –Estás seguro?

-Si, no te voy a negar que disfrutaré mucho este año…- dijo riéndose y levantándose

-Siempre estás igual, pues a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia..- dijo ella, de golpe se sentía muy cansada como si todo el peso que había llevado una vez volviera a ella.- Buenas noches Snape-

-Buenas noches Ambers- le dijo él y se fue de su habitación.

-Tanto tiempo escapando del pasado, intentando no flaquear y mirar atrás, construyendo un futuro en el que él no estaba, y ahora todo se destruye…- se tiró en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, se tapó con una manta y se puso hacia arriba mirando el techo, cogió la varita y lo hechizó; ahora se veía el cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas.

-Hasta esto me recuerda a él. Seguramente tendrá su vida hecha, una familia formada..- suspiró angustiada- No tengo derecho a reclamarle nada cuando fui yo quien se marchó sin avisar, sin decir nada, pero no podía, él vendría conmigo y seguiría diciendome que me queria…cuando todo era mentira. Nunca olvidaré cuando le vi besándose con Mary Kingley, una chica del departamento de aurores. Solo hacía un año y medio que habíamos salido de Hogwarts y aunque parezca mentira, el mujeriego Sirius Black quería casarse…pero parece ser que al final no estaba tan entusiasmado. Entonces solo quise escapar y llevarme conmigo mi secreto. Dejar todo mi mundo atrás y volver a empezar, sin mentiras y sin juegos...- ay..- suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que más lagrimas no pudieran salir. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, pero ni así sus facciones volvieron a ser como siempre, ahora solo la angustia la carcomía.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana entraban por la ventana media abierta de su habitación, pues aunque fuera setiembre, aún hacía bastante calor por las noches.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Todavía duraba el hechizo del techo y se quedó observando el cielo despejado que poco a poco iba cubriéndose por unas débiles nubes, que más que eso parecían débiles pinceladas en un tapiz de azules degradados.

Tiró los brazos hacía atrás en un intento de despejarse y estirarse, levantó la suave sábana y buscó a tanteo moviendo los pies las zapatillas.

-Hoy será un largo día- dijo y cogió su reloj de la mesita y se lo puso- Las siete menos cuarto, buena hora-

Se levantó y se fue a duchar.

Quince minutos después salió vestida y con el pelo seco. Cogió un bote de espuma, su manía muggle más fuerte, y se onduló el pelo un poco más pues su pelo ya era ondulado. Sacó unos zapatos negros del armario y se los puso.

Fue hacía la entrada y cogió unas carpetas, cada una con una etiqueta del curso correspondiente. Por suerte solo tenía 6º y 7º curso, pues sus clases no iban a ser aptas para alumnos menores. Cogió su túnica y la colgó de su brazo mientras se miraba en el espejo, este le guiñó el ojo y salió de su habitación.

El Gran Comedor a estas horas era como ir a Hogsmeade un sábado. Aquello parecía una gallinero. Los alumnos de cada mesa hablaban como si estubieran hablando con algún alumno de la mesa del fondo, cuando su amigo estaba justo al lado. Además aquella mañana había más jaleo que nunca pues muchos ansiaban la llegada del otro profesor. Parvati y Lavender estaban cuchicheando sobre los rumores que en pocas horas se habían hecho.

-Yo creo que no vino porque le atacaron…- dijo "inteligentemente" Parvati

-Que estúpida!- le dijo su amiga- Esta claro que no tenía ropa suficientemente elegante para presentarse el primer día..- dijo moviendo la cabeza como si fuera evidente.

Ron y Harry que estaba desayunando tranquilamente, tenían la oreja puesta en la conversación de estas dos y casi no se atragantan con las tostadas. Se miraron y enseguida empezaron a reírse ante la cara de confusión de su amiga Hermione.

-Cada vez estáis peor..- les recriminó la castaña leyendo el profeta.

-Algo nuevo?- dijo interesado Harry intentando ver algo en el periódico.

-Si..- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Harry! Le han devuelto todos sus bienes a Sirius! Además el ministerio le ha dado una indemnización millonaria y ha hecho campaña para limpiar su imagen y…- continuó pero él ya no escuchaba

Harry se quedó mudo, nadie sabe si fue por lo que Hermione estaba diciendo o por lo que en ese momento vió.

Un hombre alto, con el pelo algo largo, negro y liso entró sin hacer el menor ruido. Apenas nadie se había dado cuenta que alguien nuevo había entrado. Este fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con disimulo ante la sonrisa del director y se quedó en frente a Harry.

En un primer momento este se quedó aún más perplejo de lo que estaba, había dudado seriamente que ese hombre no era quien él pensaba. De verlo echo un asco, sucio, con el pelo hecho una maraña y con ropa rota a verlo bien vestido y como si el tiempo realmente no hubiera pasado…había un cambio muy grande. Pero sus ojos grises no habían cambiado. Se tiró a abrazarlo con fuerza y se separó de él, pues no queria que todos se dieran cuenta.

-Que haces de aquí?- dijo todavía sorprendido y ansioso

-No os hace falta un profesor de Defensa?- preguntó sabiendo muy bien la reacción de su ahijado

-Tú?- dijo y empezó a reirse. Paró al ver la cara sonriente pero a la vez sería de su padrino- Enserio?- esta vez lo dijo con la ilusión notable en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con ansia.

-Luego hablamos- dijo este y mirando a Ron y a Hermione con una sonrisa y un saludo fue hacia la mesa de profesores.

Allí Snape miraba con atención al intruso, según él, que había acabado de entrar. Hablaba con Andrea sobre los alumnos, y este disfrutaba del miedo que estaba infundiendo en ella, aunque sabía que solo eran fachadas, pues ella nunca se echaba atrás y menos por unos mocosos como los que había en Hogwarts.

-Hace frió hoy, no?- dijo mirando hacia la puerta para ver si estaba abierta. La cuchara se la cayó al suelo y Severus se giró para ver que había pasado, al darse cuenta sonrió.

-Has visto un fantasma?- le susurró este haciendo que un escalofrio le recorriera por toda la espalda.

Se agachó con disimulo y recogió la cuchara. Miró a su otro lado donde estaba Albus, este la miraba con preocupación y con cariño.

-Los sentidos nos engañan- le dijo con el típico tono de filósofo mientras cogió una pasta de limón. Como no..nótese la ironia.

En menos de un minutos el "intruso" subió donde estaban ellos y se sentó al lado del director. –Buenos días Albus- le dijo este mientras cogía una tostada que reposaba en su plato.

-Buenos días para ti tambien Sirius- le dijo sonriendo. –Ni con los años cambia este muchacho- pensó divertido.

-Me vas a decir quien será mi compañero?- le preguntó dándole un mordisco a la tostada.

-Compañera- le corrigió él

-Mejor, mejor.- rió- Quien será mi compañera?- preguntó de nuevo esta vez con un brillo en los ojos

-Está a mi lado- le dijo suavemente mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

Andrea que estaba oyendo la conversación giró la cabeza hacía Snape.- Te escondes?- le dijo este. Ella nunca se escondía y ahora no iba a ser menos, así que con suficiencia y superioridad se giró y encaró a su nuevo compañero.- Te comió la lengua el gato Black, o tendría que decir el perro?- le dijo fríamente y volvió a hablar con Snape, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza muchas imágenes.

Sirius miró confundido a Albus, y luego de nuevo a Andrea, la cual ya estaba de espaldas a él prácticamente.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor…

-Podría ser mi padre..pero está..- empezó a decir Hermione pero se calló al ver la cara roja de impotencia de Ron.

-Oye que es mi padrino!- dijo indignado Harry

-Serías mi ahijado..- jugó ella con gracia

-No quiero tener pesadillas por dios- dijo Ron con rabia muy mal escondida

-Era broma tranquilo- dijo ella divertida y se calló.- Buenos dias Annie- le dijo hermione a una chica morena de ojos grises. Había venido de Beauxbaton e iba a 7º con ellos y encima compartía la habitación con Hermione y las dos descerebradas. Era bastante lista y estudiosa así que nada más se pusieron a hablar se hicieron amigas- Igualmente Hermione- le dijo ella con una mirada que irradiaba felicidad y misterio. Mientras todos comían ella se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores y busco a alguien con la mirada. Sus miradas se juntaron y sonrió, mientras con la boca le decía "hola".

-Perdona, tienes los horarios?- le preguntó Annie un poco aún tímida con el trio.

-Si, hace un momento me los ha dado Mcgonagall- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora nos toca…- dijo y señaló el lunes y agachó un poquito el dedo- Herbología. Que raro..nunca hemos tenido Herbología a primera hora- dijo ella y los chicos asintieron.

-Gracias, es que aún voy un poco mareada por aquí..es enorme el castillo- dijo y miró hacia arriba. – De pequeña mi madre para que me durmiera encantaba el techo- sonrió recordándolo- me encantaba..

-Mis padres son muggles…asi que imaginate como estarían cuando se enteraron que era bruja…-dijo riendo Hermione.

-Chicos, la clase de Herbología será fuera.- dijo Neville que venía corriendo.

-Vale, ahora vamos hacía allí- dijo Harry. Los cuatro se levantaron y fueron con los demás Gryffindors.

Al llegar a los terrenos vieron con quien tendrían el gusto de compartir clase.

-Buen comienzo desde luego…-dijo Ron con cara de asco.

-Son de Slytherin, no?- preguntó Annie mirando sus túnicas

-Si, serpientes que se arrastran por conseguir cualquier cosa- dijo Harry mirando con odio a Malfoy, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Venga vamos- dijo harta de oír tanto comentario Hermione- Llegaremos tarde.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha y al llegar vieron como Neville ya tenía la mano levantada, podía ser un desastre en cualquier asignatura pero tenía un don especial para la herbología.

-Alguien que no sea el señor Longbottom sabe la respuesta?- preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Nadie contestó, y Hermione se sintió un poco tonta pues había llegado justo despues de que dijeran la pregunta.

Extrañamente Annie levantó la mano.

-Si, señorita…-preguntó la profesora

-Niger, Annie Niger. La respuesta es Lumus Solem, es un hechizo muy eficiente con plantas trepadoras que les gusten los sitios oscurus o humedos, un ejemplo de ello es el lazo del diablo.- contestó muy segura.

-Muy bien señorita Niger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.- le dijo Sprout- Ahora haremos un pequeño repaso de lo que teóricamente deberíais saber a estas alturas- dijo sonriendo y ante la cara de altanería de Malfoy, empezó con él.

Una hora más tarde todos se dirigieron a sus próximas clases, esta vez por separado, por fín se libraban de los Slytherin's.

-Parece que tendrás una muy buena amiga- le dijo Ron a Hermione

-Porque?- preguntó ella

-Porque es tan lista como tu- dijo riéndose- Así podrás hablar con ella de todo sin aburrirnos a nosotros…- dijo bajito pero ella lo oyó todo.

-Muy bien Ronnald- le contestó ella y se fue pasando por delante de todos con rapidez.

Mientras en la aula de Defensa se encontraba Andrea mirando por la ventana que daba al lago y pensando en como sería dar clases, aunque en muy poco tiempo lo descubriría.

La puerta se abrió y ella seguía mirando por la ventana. Era un día precioso, el sol desde muy temprano había salido y el cielo estaba despejado.

-Voy a abrir las ventanas- se dijo y con la varita empezó a abrirlas todas. Se podía oír perfectamente el canto de los pajaros que con cuidado volaban por encima de los arboles del bosque prohibido y del sauce boxeador.

Ahora estaba más tranquila.

-Todo irá bien- se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

-Y por que tenía que ir mal?- le preguntó alguien desde la entrada. Ella asustada se giró hacía la persona que había hablado.

-Por nada Black. Veo que no eres muy puntual, nunca lo has sido- le dijo girándose de nuevo para no tener que verlo.

-Tocado y hundido- dijo y se acercó a la mesa del profesor.- Creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar, no crees?- le dijo seriamente

-A si? Y de que si se puede saber- le preguntó ásperamente.

-De…algo que paso hace 16 años- le dijo él cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que se diera la vuelta

-Yo contigo no tengo nada que hablar. Conviene que en las clases nos llevemos bien por el bien de los alumnos pero nada más. No tengo ningún interés en mantener conversaciones de ningún tipo contigo Black.- le dejó muy claro ella

-Pues yo no tengo la misma opinión.¿ Te crees que todo es tan fácil como eso?.- le preguntó mirándola fíjamente- Te fuíste, me dejaste como a un perro abandonado y aún así no merezco ninguna explicación.- más que con ella, estaba hablando consigo mismo.-

-No me vengas con reproches porque no tienes ningún derecho- le gritó harta- No, después de lo que me hiciste, no después de jugar conmigo como hacías con todas. Y lo peor de todo es que la culpable fui yo por creer en ti- le dijo bien claro y soltándose de él.

Los alumnos acababan de entrar y se habían quedado en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar al oírles gritar.

-Pasad- dijo Andrea con el tono de voz normal- No, no quiero que os senteís con gente de vuestra misma casa. Quiero que os senteís con alguien de la casa opuesta. Aquí no valen rivalidades. No quiero oír rechistar a nadie, esta claro?- dijo como quien da una bienvenida calurosa y amable.

Todos fueron a regañadientes a sentarse en sitios distintos a los de siempre.

-Bien, las clases durante estas primeros días serán de repaso. No podemos dar cosas nuevas si no teneís una buena base, asi que empezaremos por cosas sencillas y luego iremos aumentando el nivel de dificultad.- dijo esta vez Sirius- Pero primero que nada vamos a presentarnos, yo soy Sirius Black, para vosotros profesor Black y ella es- alguien le cortó.

-Y yo soy Andrea Ambers, no me importa como me llameis, creo que la educación que recibais en vuestra casa se verá a partir de ahora lo único que me importa es que aprendais que la vida no es un juego y por tanto esta asignatura tampoco. La vida fuera de Hogwarts, escogais el trabajo que escogais, es una lucha continua y más vale estar preparado para saber hacerle frente.-

Todos estaban pendientes de cada palabra que decían los dos y aunque les costara reconocerlo hacían un buen equipo. Los alumnos participaron desde el principio de la clase hasta el final, el cual estuvo mas entretenido pues hicieron un par de duelos.

-Muy bien- empezó sirius- debo reconocer que el nivel de esta clase es realmente bueno. Asi que considero que en un par de días más ya podremos estar dando el temario nuevo.

-Es todo por hoy- dijo con una sonrisa Andrea- nos vemos…- dijo mirando el horario- en dos días. Por favor, si podeis miraros las primeras páginas del libro, os será de utilidad para la próxima clase. Ya os podeis ir- dijo riéndo un poco. Había sido alumna y sabia las ganas que tenía la gente de salir de las clases.

La clase se fue vaciando y por suerte no tenian clase hasta dentro de dos horas.

Cada uno recogía por su lado sus apuntes y los metía dentro de sus carpetas.

Pasaron bastante rato así, sin decir nada, cada uno en un mundo diferente, uno en el de la ignorancia y otro en el de la nostalgia. Ninguno entendia al otro y tampoco ponían empeño.

-Vas a estar callada todo el rato?- preguntó sirius tocándose la nuca

-Tengo razones para hablar?- le cuestionó ella

-Creo que yo soy una buena razón- dijo él sin pizca de egocentrismo.

Ella se giró y lo miró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Sonrió sin querer, una sonrisa amarga la cual recuerda los malos momentos pero piensa en los buenos…

-Estoy cansada- reconoció

-Esta es tu primera clase, es imposible- dijo el confuso

-No estoy hablando de esto. Estoy cansada de todo. Sabes? Pensé que podría ser fuerte al verte, al tenerte delante después de más de 16 años. Creí que ya no me afectaría, que no sentiría nada. Pero solo me mentía. Vine pensando que no te vería más, si hubiera sabido que tu también darías esta clase nunca hubiera aceptado el trabajo.- le dijo y se volvió de nuevo para ver el sol que ahora se escondía detrás de unas blanquecinas nubes.

-Al menos sientes algo. Llegué a pensar que eras de piedra.- le dijo él duramente- Te gustó Francia, es bonita no?-

-Igual de bonita que Mary Kingley- le respondió ella encarándolo

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- le preguntó levantandose y yendo hacía ella confundido

-Ahora no te hagas el tonto…- dijo ella- Yo era poco para ti y por eso buscaste diversión…lo que no me explico es porque coño me pediste que me casara contigo, una broma?

-Andrea- le dijo cogiendola y haciendo que no se pudiera mover- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella le miró a los ojos sin querer¿porque su mirada estaba turbia?- No te hagas el tonto- dijo esta vez menos segura.

-Andy…-le suplicó con la mirada. Hacía siglos que no la llamaba así.

-Yo…os vi a ti y a kingley besándoos- le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. No la destrozaría de nuevo.

Él la soltó de golpe y empezó a dar vueltas por la aula.- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- decía incrédulo sin dejar de dar vueltas

-No, por eso me fui. No quiero volverte a ver. Renuncio a este trabajo.- dijo y fue hacia la mesa para coger sus carpetas y su varita.

--------------

Quiero opiniones porfavor! Buenas o malas. Ojala alguien puede leer estas lineas. Besos y Reviews. xi?


	2. Años perdidos y una rivalidad eterna

Lo sé. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que empecé a publicar este fanfic. Después de mucho tiempo pensando si seguirlo o no, he decidido que si lo haré. He cambiado el nombre del fic, pero espero que eso no afecte a la gente que lo leía antes. Un beso y espero que les guste.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo dos. Años perdidos y una rivalidad eterna.**

_-No, por eso me fui. No quiero volverte a ver. Renuncio a este trabajo.- dijo y fue hacia la mesa para coger sus carpetas y su varita._

-¿Pero como vas a renunciar a esto?-le preguntó él yendo hacia ella para intentar que no se fuera.

-Hay cosas más fáciles o difíciles en la vida y el renunciar es una de las fáciles.- le dijo seriamente e intentando que se apartara de delante suya.

-Eso es lo tuyo, ¿no?, renunciar- afirmó el en su cara

-Deja de hablar de lo que no sabes. ¿Porque no hablamos de ti y de tu vida?, aclaremos de una maldita vez que pasó aquel día.- le dijo señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Muy bien! por fin dices algo con sentido- le contestó sirius levantando las dos manos hacia arriba.- Yo la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que has estado hablando.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y a quien vi yo, a tu hermano gemelo?- dijo riéndose histérica

-Pues no lo sé, pero a mi no. ¿Crees que te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo si estuviera con otra?- le dijo cogiéndola de los dos brazos

-Déjame Black, no me toques- dijo haciendo fuerza para soltarse

- Porque no dejas caer esa máscara y me muestras a la verdadera Andy, ¡deja de protegerte!- le chilló

-No tendría que haber sacado esta máscara si tu no me hubieras hecho daño- lo empujó con una fuerza que no pensaba que tenía en ella y salió disparada de la habitación, encontrándose con una chica que la acompañó hasta su habitación.

-Deberías irte a tu sala común, dentro de nada tienes clase conmigo- le dijo ella arreglándole un poco el pelo.

-Ya lo sé- rió- Me encanta Hogwarts, es...mágico- rió y minutos después salió corriendo hacia su siguiente clase.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido para todos los alumnos. El primer día no había sido excesivamente duro y habían tenido bastante tiempo libre. Ahora era la hora de la cena y estaban todos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando que la comida apareciera de un momento a otro.

-Pues yo tengo hambre- dijo Ron poniéndose las manos en el estómago- Mucha hambre- recalcó

-Eso no es raro- dijo Harry mirándole- Lo raro seria que no tuvieras hambre.

-Siempre con lo mismo…estoy creciendo y debo comer- dijo él defendiéndose

-Si Ron, ¡pero debes crecer a lo alto y no a lo ancho!- dijo hermione metiéndose entre medio

-Yo no estoy gordo, así que a callar sabelotodo- dijo el y giró la cabeza- Ah, hola Annie.

-Hola- sonrió- ¿falta mucho para cenar? Digamos que tengo un poquito de hambre, estoy agotada-

-¡Aleluya! Alguien que también tiene hambre- dijo medio abrazándola.

-Si, pero mejor no me comas a mi- dijo riendo y se dirigió a Hermione- ¿has cogido los apuntes de Historia de la magia? Es que me entretuve hablando y no pude anotar lo último que dijo- le preguntó

-¡Claro!- dijo entusiasmada Hermione- Luego en la sala común te lo doy.

-Por cierto…- dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de profesores- ¿no notáis a Snape un poco contento?-

-Ahora que lo dices…no tiene la cara de amargado de todos los años- dijo Seamus que se acababa de incorporar a la charla.

- No está bien hablar de un profesor de esa manera- dijo Hermione

-¿Y que nos va a pasar? ¿Nos castigará poniéndonos su misma nariz?- preguntó Annie. Todos rieron y hermione se quedó un poco descolocada. ¿Dónde estaba la Annie de antes?

De repente se oyeron bastantes ruidos procedentes de afuera; Parvarti y Lavender venían corriendo casi con la lengua fuera.- ¿A que no sabéis que?- preguntaron ambas a la vez

-Os habéis puesto de acuerdo y ahora compartís la misma neurona- contestó harta de ellas Hermione. Ellas la miraron como si no hubieran entendido nada, y siguieron haciendo más preguntas.

-¿Qué casa es la mejor de todas?-

-Gryffindor- contestó riéndose Ron

-¿Y quiénes son las mejores de esa casa?- preguntaron haciendo señales hacia ellas mismas.

-¿Vosotras?- contestó Harry arrugando muchísima el ceño

-¡Exacto!, y este viernes por la noche hemos organizado la primera fiesta del curso- dijeron muy orgullosas sentándose por fin en el banco de su casa

-¡No se nos está permitido hacer fiestas!- gruñó Hermione

-¿Y quien nos lo va a impedir?- preguntaron retadoras

-¡Yo!, por si no os acordáis soy prefecta y premio anual- dijo ella muy orgullosa

-Hermione, venga, no seas un aguafiestas- le dijo Ron mirándola

-Ron, mi deber es que todo esté en orden y no permitir que incluso en mi propia casa se celebran fiestas clandestinas- contestó ella

-Por una vez en tu vida podrías pensar en todos los demás, y en que de verdad la gente quiere. No hay nada malo en hacer una fiesta- le dijo éste

Hermione se quedó pensativa, no estaba en sus planes más próximos acudir a una fiesta y mucho menos saltarse las reglas, ya se las había saltado muchas veces por salvarles, pero…en cierta manera quería saber que se siente cuando de verdad estás con tus amigos sin ningún tipo de presión.

-Está bien- accedió finalmente- pero quiero que luego quede todo como una patena.

-Y así será, gracias Hermione- le dijo Lavender, seguida de Parvarti.

-Venga iros antes de que me arrepiente- les hizo una señal con la mano, y estás salieron dando saltitos de alegria.

Harry que se había mantenido más o menos alejado de la conversación estaba mirando a Annie. No era que la conociera mucho, más bien nada, pero se le notaba demasiada callada, distante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó

-Oh si, gracias.- le respondió volviendo a su plato

-¿Qué te parece la idea de la fiesta?- inquirió para que no se volviera

-Me gustan mucho las fiestas, así que supongo que nos lo pasaremos bien- sonrió

-La verdad es que ya no son los mismo desde que los gemelos se fueron pero no se nos da mal…- dijo él también sonriendo

-¿Gemelos?- preguntó

-Si, bueno los hermanos de Ron, eran gemelos y…una pesadilla para las reglas de la escuela.-rió- Ahora tienen una tienda en Hogsmeade y la verdad les va bastante bien.

-Tendré que hacerles una visita…-murmuró para si misma.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó Harry

-No, nada- sonrió- Bueno me voy- se levantó e iba hacia atrás- mañana nos vemos para las clases y Hermione no te olvi…auch!- se quejó al chocar con alguien.

-Siendo amiga de la sangra sucia no vas a conseguir nada en la vida- le aconsejó con quien había chocado, Malfoy.

-Gracias, pero soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que me conviene y que no- le contestó ésta

- Y tu apellido era…- dijo pensando.

-Niger, Annie Níger- le aclaró la "duda" ésta.

-No me suena tu apellido, debes ser una mestiza o una impura como con la que te juntas- escupió con asco cuando se refirió a Hermione.

-Puedo ser lo que tu quieras, tengas razón o no, pero nunca serás como nosotros, por suerte- le dijo y salió del comedor hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras en la mesa principal Albus estaba hablando con Minerva sobre la organización del baile de Halloween y de Navidad

-Aún falta mucho, ¿no le parece?- preguntó Minerva

-No- contestó testarudo- Cuanto antes este preparado mejor, además tenemos que anunciar las fechas, ya sabes como son los jóvenes con respecto a los bailes…

-Si, lo sé por propia experiencia, yo también he sido joven- dijo algo ofendida, a lo que Andrea que no hacía más que escuchar la conversación se hecho a reír.

-Disculpa- dijo tapándose la boca con la mano.- y tu deja de mirarme así Snape, no soy una de tus alumnas atemorizadas.

-Así es como deben estar- contestó éste dejando los cubiertos en el plato

-Un alumno te tiene que tener respeto, no miedo Snappy- le dijo una voz al fondo.

-Tu cállate Black, nadie estaba hablando contigo, si te aburres no es mi problema- contestó de malas Snape

-Si estoy aquí exiliado no es mi culpa, en realidad mi sitio es el tuyo pero parece que tienes mucho interés en estar cerca de And- se calló- Ambers.

-Ya está bien, tengamos la cena tranquila. Debemos dar ejemplo y de esta manera tan lamentable no la damos, asi que todos calladitos y a terminar de cenar, que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.- dijo y los dos callaron a regañadientes. Se quedó mirando hacía Sirius un buen rato, hasta que este se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba y levantó la mirada hacía ella. Se quedaron unos segundos se apenas parpadear y aunque no quería reconocer que lo echaba de menos, en sus pequeños gestos lo hacía.

-Eres imbécil Andrea- se dijo a si misma antes de levantarse e irse hacía su habitación y despacho.

Esa noche pasó muy lenta para varios de los habitantes del castillo. Unos confundidos por sentimientos que creían enterrados, otros incapaces de conciliar el sueño por recuerdos inolvidables y otros porque ese sería el primer día de muchos.

-¡¡Chicas, son las siete y media. Por favor levantaros ya!!- gritó Hermione por séptima vez en la mañana.

-¿Son siempre así?- preguntó divertida Annie.

-Por desgracia si. Al final creo que dejaré de hacerlo.- dijo cansada. Metió los últimos libros en la mochila y se giró de nuevo hacía Annie.- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-Claro, pero ¿te importa si bajamos un momento a la lechucería?- preguntó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una carta.

-No, para nada. Si nos damos prisa seguro que llegamos antes que los chicos- dijo sonriendo Hermione.- ¡Venga vamos!.

-----------------

-No, Ron, no. Y por décima vez NO- dijo exasperado Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Pero…es que no lo entiendo. ¿Tanto te cuesta?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Si!- dijo como última palabra.

-Muy bien. ¡Gracias!- contestó levantando las manos y saliendo rápidamente por el cuadro de La Dama Gorda.

-No creo que pueda soportar esto otro año…- suspiró Harry y salió detrás de él.

------

-¿Para quién es la carta?- preguntó Hermione guiando a Annie.

-Para un familiar- contestó ésta algo tensa.

-Ah…ya hemos llegado. ¿Quieres que te preste mi lechuza?- preguntó amablemente.

-Gracias Hermione, pero ya tengo la mía. –sonrió.- Venga Nay llévasela. La lechuza ululó abrió las dos alas, y después de que Annie las acariciará empezó a volar hasta perderse en el horizonte.- Ya podemos ir a desayunar. La verdad tengo bastante hambre…- dijo algo avergonzada.

Hermione rió a toda respuesta.- Lo siento- se disculpó- Es que a veces parece que esté con Ron y no contigo.

-Supongo que todas las mentes maestras tienen el mismo sentimiento- dijo sarcásticamente, aunque con una sonrisa radiante.

-No le digas eso a Ron, sino puede llegar a creérselo.- dijo Hermione, para después empezar a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.-

-Se que nos conocemos de apenas un día, pero me caes bien- dijo Annie.- Me alegro de estar en Hogwarts.

-Y nosotros de que lo estés. Es bueno tener una amiga con la que poder hablar de todo, y más si le gusta tanto la lectura y el estudio como a ti- contestó algo azorada.

-Oh. Bueno no es que sea muy estudiosa pero tengo gran capacidad de memorización.- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa de si misma.

-No importa, sea como sea bienvenida a Hogwarts, y ahora a desayunar que seguro que Ron está arrasando con todo- dijo ésta.

-------------

El Gran Comedor a esas horas de la mañana estaba abarrotado. Todos los alumnos comían con prisa pues dentro de apenas 15 minutos empezaban las clases. La mesa de los profesores estaba como siempre, aunque para quien se fijara Snape estaba de mejor humor que nunca.

-Por lo visto se te han pegado las sábanas hoy Black- dijo el profesor de pociones a modo de saludo.

-No he dormido demasiado bien- contestó de vuelta.

-Me alegro- dijo empezando a desayunar.

-Alguien puso ayer baba de oringus en mi cama. ¿No sabréis nada de eso, verdad?- preguntó mirando a cada uno de los que estaban sentados en aquella mesa.

-¿Quién sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa?- dijo Snape con una mano en el pecho.- Es realmente horrible.

Se oyó una carcajada mal disimulada procedente de un asiento cercano al de Snape. Sirius hizo como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Ya veo. Menos mal que siempre llevo antídotos encima- dijo mirando a Snape con una ceja levantada.

-Unos llevan encima colonia y otros antídotos. Ya sabía yo que muy normal no eras Black.-

-Al parecer tu no eres ni de uno ni de los otros. Aunque no te vendría mal llevar un poco de Champú. Es realmente bueno, la gente normalmente lo usa.

-¡Black!- gritó Andrea.- ¡Compórtate como un adulto!

-Si, señora madurez.- contestó agriamente para después ponerse a comer.

"¿Por qué dolía tanto oír su risa o sus reproches después de tantísimo tiempo?"


End file.
